This study proposes to explore the significance of prenatal psychosocial environment and prenatal mother-infant relationships in the newborn's health and development. The project's long-term aim is to facilitate early identification of high-risk families by designing new instruments that can be used prenatally to assess relational pathology and abusive tendencies toward the child. The study intends to contribute to the development of focused prenatal psychosocial interventions that would help to prevent negative consequences for the fetal and, later, the child's development and would contribute to primary prevention of perinatal complications that impose serious financial burden on the society.